I have invented a unique reversible drill and drive tool holder. Then chucked into the chuck of an electric drill, my reversible tool holder eliminates the problems inherent in using two separate tools or previously suggested combination tools. My tool holder saves time, eliminates the inconvenience of multiple chucking and unchucking operations, and provides a safe lightweight reversible drill and drive tool holder that is economical to manufacture and simple to use.
In the construction and renovation of commercial and residential buildings as well as in various manufacturing operations, it is often necessary to perform a series of similar drill and drive operations. For example, first a hole is drilled into a wall or ceiling surface and then a screw or similar fixture is driven into the drilled hole. And these drilling and driving operations are repeated over and over again at adjacent locations.
In order to eliminate the use of two separate power driven tools or the constant chucking and unchucking of separate tools into one electric drill, various toolholding attachments for electric drills have been suggested, including reversible tool holders. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,697,414; 3,023,015; 3,965,510 and 4,092,753. However, so far as I am aware, none of these prior suggestions has been widely accepted in the trade.
My reversible drill and drive tool holder includes three interconnected parts: a hollow cylindrical locking sleeve; an elongated shaft which lies partly within the sleeve and which has a rear end reduced in diameter for insertion into the chuck of an electric drill and a forward end forked to form a yoke; and a tool holding member rotatably pinned into the yoke of the shaft.
The tool holding member is elongated with a socket at each end or holding a removable drill bit at one end and a removable driving tool at the other end of the tool holding member.
One end of the sleeve contains a flanged axial hole through which the reduced rear end of the shaft to be chucked passes. The remainder of the shaft is forced against the flange of the sleeve by a spring-loaded mechanism within the shaft. When the shaft is moved axially forward against the action of the spring, the tool holding member is freed from engagement with the interior wall of the sleeve and is free to rotate about the pin which connects the tool holding member to the shaft's yoke.
Then when either tool is axially aligned and in operating position at the front end of the tool holder, the force of the spring will retract the shaft, causing the opposite end of the tool holding member to move into engagement with the forward end of the sleeve which thus locks the tool holding member into axial alignment.
The foregoing change from drill to drive operation or vice versa is readily accomplished with one hand in a few seconds, thus saving considerable time between each drill and drive operation.